


shut up (the one where joker gets carried away)

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: :shrug:, M/M, uhhhh i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Kudos: 15





	shut up (the one where joker gets carried away)

Joker giggled under his breath. He was hot and sweaty, from all the running he’d just done. Damn near straight across town, in fact. Batsy wasn’t far behind. Joker smiled to himself. His Bats would always follow him, no matter how far he went, both figuratively and literally. 

Joker had been behaving. He was trying to be a good boy for his Brucey. He’d cut back on petty crime, had even (mostly) stopped killing people, to make Batsy happy. Joker was still the Joker though, and he needed to do something bad. He wanted his Bat to chase him, find him, pin him down and beat him bloody.

His pulse skyrocketed just thinking about the look on Batsy’s face after the man saw what he’s done. 

Four people, not quite dead, but they sure wished they were after Joker was through with them. Joker hadn’t gone easy on any of them. 

[Maybe I did get a bit carried away… It’s been a while, that’s all.]

Batsy’s reaction was more than worth it though. The wonderful, glorious violence the man had inflicted on him made his cock ache. Joker’s blood was racing through his veins. His thoughts faded out. The only thing he could focus on was Batsy rough breathing, the way he hit him harder and harder each time, the throbbing between his thighs. 

“Joker!” Batsy growled out, voice low with hatred and lust.

Joker gasped when Bruce jammed his leg between his own, grinding down into him. Batsy stopped punching at him, instead he was grabbing at Joker’s purple coat, pushing it off his shoulders. 

“Batsy, Bats, Brucey, are, are we gonna get down and dirty, uh, right here?” Joker huffed out.

“Shut up.” 

For once, Joker listened.


End file.
